The present invention relates to a printing machine which has a plurality of selectively settable type wheels protruding in part through openings in a printing bed of the machine and a credit card supporting plate on the printing bed for supporting a credit card so that types on the type wheels and on the credit card may be transferred on a sheet when a carriage rotatably carrying a platen roller moves in transverse direction over the printing bed.
The printing bed usually carries also a dealer's name plate provided with indicia so that the dealer's name may be printed together with the types on the type wheels in one operation. The type wheels and the dealer's nameplate are arranged during assembly of the machine with great precision to assure that the indicia on the dealer's nameplate and the uppermost indicia on the type wheels are located in one plate. However, the credit cards, which are usually made of plastic, are produced by various credit firms and, therefore, these credit cards may have a different thickness. Such difference in thickness of the credit card may lead to considerable trouble if the credit card is supported on a credit card supporting plate which is fixedly mounted on the printing bed since, due to the different thicknesses of the credit cards, a proper printing of information on the latter together with a proper printing of the indicia on the type wheels and the indicia on the dealer's nameplate may in this case not be assured.